


Snowflakes

by SelenaEstella



Series: RFVF2017 [4]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: Prompt: “It’s cold, come warm me up”Doug and Dylas cuddle on a cold winter morning.





	

Big, fat snowflakes drifted through the air. It wasn’t cold enough for the snow to properly settle, just lie in dustings here and there, but it was a sure sign that winter was far from over.

Doug stood leaning against the windowsill, head propped on his folded arms as he watched the snow. At the very edge like this, the snow had way further to fall than if it landed in the town, and might even turn to rain before it hit the ground. The altitude in Selphia could make it bitterly cold, ensuring long winters with heaps of snow.

A slight shifting in the bed. Doug turned his head enough to glance at Dylas, who was gathering the bedclothes around him and blinking away sleep.

“Doug…?” he mumbled. “Whaddurya doin’?” A strand of hair had fallen across his upper lip like a blue mustache, and the rest of it was in a tangled knot around the (heh) ponytail Doug had given him before bed.

Smirking to himself, Doug turned back to the window. “I’m watching the snow,” he said. It would probably taper off into sleet or rain before midday, since spring was steadily approaching. For now, though, it was pretty.

More shuffling from the bed, then a wince as bare feet hit the cold floor. Dylas shuffled over, dragging the covers with him, and scowled at the weather outside.

“It’s the same as yesterday,” he grumbled, reworking the layers of cloth a little before stepping behind Doug and drawing him into the warmth, wrapping the blankets around them both.

Doug leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest, feeling Dylas rest his chin on top of his head. He hadn’t even noticed he was getting cold, but icy air had seeped through the window pane and Doug found himself glad for the warmth. Almost subconsciously, he found Dylas’ hand and held it.

“I didn’t think you’d like the snow,” Dylas said abruptly.

“Huh?”

“I mean… because…” Dylas struggled for a moment before going quiet and Doug rolled his eyes. He didn’t expect Dylas to keep talking, old nag had an issue with finishing sentences, but Doug loved him anyway.

“When you were with the Sechs,” Dylas blurted. “Wasn’t it cold?”

Doug stiffened for a moment, but didn’t move or pull away. Instead he kept watching the snow.

“I guess,” he said, trying to be casual, “but it got cold in my clan too. Snow’s just snow, Dylas.”

Doug wouldn’t say. Wouldn’t say how sick winter used to make him feel, how much he dreaded the end of fall, how for his first years in Selphia he could barely function when it got cold. That was long ago, now, and everything had changed.

Behind him, Dylas was still and silent for a moment. Then he stamped his feet and muttered about thin carpets. “We still have 3 hours before we have to be awake,” he grumbled, “are you coming back to bed or what?”

“Make me,” Doug teased, and yelped as Dylas hoisted him into his arms and dumped him onto the mattress.

“Hey!”

Dylas landed on him with an  _ oof _ and a pile of blankets. “Bet you just didn’t want to walk, stupid dwarf.” He crawled further onto the bed, and after a bit of kicking and poking and pushing each other into position, both lay in each other’s arms.

“Your hands are cold,” Dylas complained.

“Yeah, well, your feet are freezing.” Doug reached for the messed up ponytail sticking sideways out of his boyfriend’s head and began slowly untangling the strands. “Go back to sleep if you’re that lazy,” he said fondly. “Some of us are used to being up early.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dylas shifted some more, repositioning his head on Doug’s chest before settling down.

Doug pulled the covers a little closer and kept working on Dylas’ hair. He was awake, and probably wouldn’t sleep again, but he could enjoy the lazy closeness while it lasted.

Outside, snow continued to fall.


End file.
